Hermanos
by TacosyBurritos
Summary: Kenny era un rompecorazones odiado por muchas pero...¿qué pasa cuando todo se le regresa indirectamente? Primera historia, no sean muy duros por favor :'c


Todos en el pequeño pueblito crecieron, cada uno fue cambiando con respecto al tiempo que pasaba. Sus cuerpo crecieron, maduraron (algunos) y lo más importante: empezaron a fijarse en el sexo contrario.

Kenny era una persona que no le gustaban las ataduras, el prefería no tener que dar explicaciones y el sexo de una noche. Nunca estuvo en una relación...excepto aquella vez. Fue una apuesta con el gordo, tenia que salir con una tipa por lo menos un semana y en el ultimo día cogérsela. Obviamente lo hizo.

Recuerda que al día siguiente tener relaciones, ella lo fue a buscar, él como ya había cumplido la apuesta y cobró su recompensa, la mando a la mierda. La tipa lloró e incluso le dijo de que se iba a morir (irónicamente, ya que según el ya había muerto de todas las formas posibles), él sólo quería terminar con ese drama y se fue, dejándola gritando como desquiciada en la calle.

Desde ahí se había formado la reputación de mujeriego, todas las chicas del pueblo sabían que si McCormick se acercaba a ti, solo era para sexo casual y sin compromisos. Aun así, muchas seguían buscándolo, con la idea ingenua de que podrían hacerlo cambiar, pero siempre terminaban con el corazón roto. Aunque no siempre era culpa de ellas, Kenny cuando quiere algo lo consigue, sea como sea, incluso si eso se trataba de ilusionar a la persona para poder llevársela a la cama.

Todas las cosas que decían de él, así como las críticas hacia su estilo de vida, simplemente no le importaban. Moría cada día, así que literalmente vivía como si fuera la ultima vez.

Kenny llego a su casa después de pasar la noche con una rubia demasiado buena , aunque ella creería que iban a volver a verse. Cuando le dijo eso, el se puso a carcajear.

No es que fuera un mal tipo, simplemente era libre.

Cuando llego a su casa, la encontró como siempre, deteriorada y con los gritos de su padres de fondo. Kenny volteo los ojos con fastidio y fue directamente a su cuarto, pasando primero por los cuarto de sus hermanos. El cuarto de Kevin se encontraba vacío.

 _"Tipico"_

Y en el cuarto de Karen se encontraba la misma llorando en su cama.

 _"Tipi- ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?!"_

Kenny se detuvo en la puerta viendo con preocupación a su hermanita para luego ir hasta ella.

 **-Karen, ¿estas...estas bien?-** le pregunto y se sentó en la cama.

Esta simplemente subió su cabeza y miro a su hermano. A Kenny se le destrozo el corazón, su pequeña hermanita tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era lo que sus ojos reflejaban: dolor y tristeza.

Entre balbuceos y sollozos Karen le empezó a contar a su hermano, al que le tenía mucha confianza.

 **-Conocí a alguien hace poco, estuvimos juntos por un corto tiempo pero... yo sabía la reputación que tenía, sabía que era un mujeriego que sólo buscaba acostarse con chicas, sin embargo él me hizo creer que cambió... me trataba como si fuera la única y yo le creí como una estúpida y le entregue...-** sus mejillas se ruborizaron y Kenny tenía unas ganas incontrolables de encontrar a ese bastardo y hacerle pagar por todo lo que hizo **\- después de esa noche, fui a buscarlo hoy y él solamente se burló de mi, me dijo que sólo era para pasar el rato... que sólo fue un juego. Me puse demasiado furiosa en ese momento, le empecé a gritar...pero él solamente se fue dejándome gritando sola en medio de la calle...como un loca-**

Después de terminar el relato, Karen lloro incluso aun más fuerte, de manera amarga. Kenny consoló a su hermana, la abrazo hasta que ella quedo dormida. Con delicadeza, la dejo recostada en la cama, para después ponerle una manta y darle un pequeño beso en la frente.

 **-No te preocupes, haré pagar a ese imbécil-** le susurró antes de irse de su cuarto, así mismo de la casa para encontrar a ese infeliz.

Sabía quien era, desde hace tiempo le habían llegado rumores de que en el barrio* estaba Nick muy junto a su hermana. Fue directamente a la casa de él. Cuando llego aporreo la puerta y espero, afortunadamente quien la abrió fue Nick, así que al momento de verle le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Este cayó de espaldas, confundido.

 **-¡¿Qué hiciste, pendejo!? ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a mi hermana?!-**

Nick se encontraba sentado, tratando de para la sangre que salía de su nariz. Luego volteo a ver a Kenny y sonrió. Esto le irrito más al rubio.

 **-¡¿De qué te ries?!-**

 **-Nada, solo me hace gracia que me vengas a reclamar algo que tu haces diariamente-**

 **-¡¿De qué verga estas hablando?!-**

 **-¡No me vengas a reclamar nada! ¡Tu le hiciste lo mismo a mi hermana!-** dijo Nick parándose del suelo y apuntándolo con el dedo.

 **-¡Ni siquiera conozco a tu hermana!-**

 **-¡Y encima te atreviste a olvidarla! ¡Es Nicole, imbécil! ¡Nicole!**

Kenny trato de recordarla pero no podía, hasta que se le vino a la mente el acostón de hace 2 meses

~Flashback~

Kenny había amanecido junto a una morena que dormía plácidamente recostada en su pecho, con cuidado de no despertarla, se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a cambiarse. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta hasta que una voz le detuvo.

 **-¿A dónde vas, cariño?-**

 _¿Cariño? ¿En serio?_

 **-Me voy-** respondió indiferente

 **-P-Pero pensé que...-**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Qué me iba a levantar temprano a prepararte el desayuno y llevártelo a la cama como una de esas estúpidas películas románticas? Solo fue cosa de una noche-**

Nicole le miro dolida y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos por las lágrimas retenidas. Pero esa mirada pasó rápido de dolida a furiosa.

 **-¡Eres un estúpido, Kenny McCormick!-** le gritó lo más alto que pudo, y como su voz era muy aguda, no fue una muy agradable combinación para el rubio, que se tapo los oídos con molestia.

 **-Si, como sea, adiós Nancy-**

 **-¡Soy Nicole!-**

Y eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de abandonar la habitación.

~Fin del Flashback~

 **-¡¿Y eso qué?!-** gritó el de la parka naranja **\- ella sabía muy bien en lo que se estaba metiendo-**

 **-¡¿Ah si?! ¿Y las otras chicas que ilusionaste solo para meterse en sus bragas? ¿Ellas sabían a lo que se estaban metiendo?-** le dijo Nick.

Kenny se quedo callado, era cierto que a veces utilizaba trucos sucios para conseguir lo que quería, pero hasta ahora nunca le había visto nada malo.

 **-¿Alguna vez te detuviste a pensar en lo que le pasó a esas chicas? ¿Nunca te importó hacerles daño? ¿Nunca te detuviste a pensar si les dolió que le rompieras el corazón? ¿Si ellas estuvieron como está tu hermana ahora?-**

A la mención de la menor, Kenny salio de su ensimismamiento y agarró del cuello a Nick, levantándolo unos pocos centímetros del suelo y dedicándole las siguientes palabras:

 **-No te vuelvas a acercar a Karen, en tu vida-**

Lo soltó y se fue.

No se dirigió directamente a su casa, si no que siguió caminando, vagando por las calles de South Park, sin un destino fijo. Pero en su mente se repetían las palabras de Nick, no podían salir de su cabeza.

 _ **"¿Ellas sabían a lo que se estaban metiendo?"**_

 _Claro que si...sólo que debo admitir que algunas veces tuve que poner de mi parte, pero ellas sabían que no iban a funcionar_

 _ **"¿Alguna vez te detuviste a pensar en lo que le pasó a esas chicas?"**_

 _La verdad no, simplemente disfrutaba el momento._

Con sorpresa, descubrió que ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la mitad de las chicas con las que ha estado.

 _ **"¿Nunca te importó hacerles daño?"**_

 _No, ellas no son nada mio. ¿Por qué debería importarme?_

Con ese pensamiento, Kenny fue directo a su casa. Tenía que recostarse y descansar, porque prácticamente no había dormido nada en todo el día

 _ **"¿Nunca te detuviste a pensar si les dolió que le rompieras el corazón?"**_

 _Sabía que el en parte tenía la culpa, pero muy poca (según él). Quizás...debió ser más considerado._

 _ **"¿Si ellas estuvieron como está tu hermana ahora?"**_

Cuando le vino eso a la mente, detuvo su camino.

Le dolió tanto ver a su hermana así, sintió que se le desgarraba el corazón (experiencia propia) e imaginar que él provocó lo mismo en muchas otras chicas, le dio asco. Por primera vez admitía que en verdad era un patán.

Las cosas así no se pueden arreglar fácilmente, él lo sabía pero ya era tarde, no podía ofrecer disculpas a este tiempo.

Le había llegado el arrepentimiento y el karma.

Vivió en carne propia lo que es ver a una de las personas importantes en tu vida este destrozada. El vivió lo que amigos, hermanos e incluso madres veían a las chicas con la que estuvo sufrir y sentir una impotencia de no poder hacer mucho porque el daño estaba hecho. Él vivió lo que causo.

Llegó hasta su casa, ya ni siquiera el ruido lo molestaba. Vio a su hermana que seguía dormida en su cama, descansando y luciendo tan serena después de lo que paso. Le dijo lo siento, pero solo fueron palabras que se llevó el aire. '

Salió del cuarto de su hermana y entró al suyo, recostándose en su propia cama. Se puso ropa cómoda, se acostó y se acomodo. Antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer en los brazos de Morfeo, tuvo su último pensamiento del día.

 _"Quizás...es momento de cambiar"_

.

.

.

Literalmente fue el último, porque un avión llego hasta su cuarto aplastándolo para que después muriera


End file.
